


Divided

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cave in, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, Loss of crew, Major Character Injury, Reader Insert, Sassy Reader, Sex, Smut, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek 2009 - Freeform, Star Trek: AOS, getting seperated from the group, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: A follow up to Unexpected Guest. Leonard and Reader go on their first mission together.





	1. Chapter 1

You shimmered onto the transporter pad of the Enterprise, sighing deeply as you stared at the grey walls now surrounding you. You were standing in the front yard of your house just seconds before, with the warm breeze in your hair and the sun on your face. You loved space and were excited to be back, deep down, but it was always hard to leave your home and the blue skies behind. 

You made your way down the familiar halls to your quarters, keying in the code to get into your room. The doors swished open quietly as you stepped inside the room. “Ahhh my home away from home.” You spoke quietly into the empty room, as you took your bags to your bedroom and dropped them inside the door, vowing to get to them later. 

You came back out of the bedroom and were about to head back out and down to Medical when something caught your eye. You squinted and stared at the kitchen counter as you made your way closer. Your squint turned into a small smile as the 4 small pink roses came more into your view. 

You made your way to the small vase and picked one up, held it to your nose and breathed deeply. A small card lay on the table next to them. You flipped it over and read the tight scrawl. “Welcome back, Y/N. Come see me once you get settled. - Leonard.” Your grin went wide as you rolled your eyes slightly, giving a small laugh. You took your rose with you as you headed down to Medical. 

You made your way down to Medical, still shaking your head at Leonard. You strolled up to his office and knocked softly on the door. You heard a gruff grunt behind the closed doors. 

“Len, it's me.” You spoke softly through the door. You could hear a faint “thank god” coming from the room. 

“Come in, Y/N.” Leonard called out from his desk. You keyed open the door and strolled inside. You glanced over at Leonard, who was looking particularly haggard, papers strewn across his desk. You plopped down on the couch next to his desk. 

“You look awful, Len, and it's only…” You glanced over at a clock on the wall. “9:30am. Have you even slept or eaten these past two days?” You continued as you twirled the rose in your fingertips. Leonard sighed softly and rubbed his face, resting his face in his hands. 

“It's way too early for you to be on my back already Y/N.” Leonard laughed humorlessly, running his hands through his hair. 

“Correction, the time is actually grump thirty, apparently.” You replied with a small laugh, getting up from the couch and making your way over to Leonard. “Sit up, Len.” You ordered gently as you tapped his arm. Leonard complied with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair heavily.

You sat down gently on Leonard's lap and wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head in the crook of his shoulder, nuzzling gently. You could hear Leonard give a small hum of contentment as he began to relax underneath you. Leonard's arms went around your waist tightly, as he rested his cheek on the top of your head. 

“I really missed you, sweetheart.” Leonard mumbled into your hair quietly, breathing in deeply. 

“It's only been two days, Len!” You chuckled softly, while giving his neck a small kiss, while playing with the back of his hair. 

“It's been a long two days.” Leonard yawned out, relaxing into you more, closing his eyes. “This away mission is going to be a big one. New planet, new system, who knows what's going to be on this planet. New space diseases, new ways for people to get hurt…” Leonard began dozing off. 

“Sounds like you need a break, you worry too much. I’ll go get us some breakfast, you go lay on the couch.” You spoke, as you made your way to get off Leonard's lap. Leonard gave a low growl as he wrapped his arms tighter around you waist, not letting you up. 

“Don't sass me McCoy. I'm well rested, I’ll win.” You smirked at Leonard, who gave you a soft glare in reply, but released you with a small huff. You gave Leonard a small kiss on the nose as you got up from his lap, and helped him up and over to the couch. Leonard plopped down heavily on the couch, as you tucked a pillow under his head.

“I’ll be right back, Len.” You spoke as you got up and made your way out of Leonard's office. You could barely make out the sleepy mumbles Leonard made as the door quietly swished closed. 

You made your way slowly down the hallways to the cafeteria. You weren't in any hurry, trying to give Leonard time to take a nap. You were almost stopped in your tracks by an all too familiar voice behind you. 

“Y/N! Hey! Y/N! Wait up!” The voice called out from down the hall. You groaned inwardly. You weren't ready for Jim Kirk’s boasting this early, and without breakfast. 

“What do you want, Jim.” You asked as you pinched the bridge of your nose, slightly annoyed already. 

“So… how did it go?” Jim asked, wiggling his eyebrows at you. 

“Like I’d tell you! You're still an asshole, Kirk.” You replied with an airy laugh, trying to push Jim out of your personal space. 

“Oh, come on Y/N! Bones won't tell me what happened either! Did you guys…” Jim trailed off as his eyes went slightly wide, his mouth turning up into a small grin. 

“Jim! No! We did not for your information. We had a lovely time, if you must know. Now get off our backs about it, you insufferable infant.” You replied, swatting Jim’s chest playfully as his grin turned into a full blown smile. 

“Sure you didn't, gotcha.” Jim save you an exaggerated wink and tapped the side of his nose. 

“Jim, we didn't, now cut it out. I'm hungry. Don't mess with me when I’m hungry.” You replied, giving him a low scowl. 

“Alright, ok, easy tiger.” Jim spoke with his hands up in surrender. “I'll find out eventually.” Jim added with a smirk as he disappeared down a different hallway. You rolled your eyes as soon as he was out of sight. 

You made your way into the cafeteria and said your “hello's! and “how was your leave?” to all your friends, further giving Leonard time to nap. You slowly made your way through the food line, grabbing some fruit and some bacon and eggs and a couple pancakes. You boxed it all up and slowly began to make your way back to Medbay. 

You keyed in your medical code and slid into Leonard’s office. You walked quietly over to the couch and peered down at Leonard. He had his arm up and over his eyes, blocking out the light, his mouth was open slightly with soft snores coming from his parted lips, his chest rising and falling evenly. You bit your lip slightly, you hated to wake him so soon but he needed to eat. 

You knew just the thing. You bent down next to Leonard and quietly got out a piece of bacon from your box and waved it a few times under Leonard's nose. Leonard grunted softly, breathing deeply. 

“Is that bacon?” Leonard mumbled quietly without moving his arm from his eyes. 

“You're damn right it is.” You replied while taking a noisy bite, chewing loudly, teasing Leonard. The other lifted his arm ever so slightly, just enough to give you a tired glare. 

“Sit up and let's eat before your grumpy demeanor suffers anymore.” You winked at Leonard, offering him a bite of bacon. Leonard continued to glare as he sat up slowly, taking the bacon from your hand. You handed Leonard his box of breakfast and you opened yours as the two of you began to eat in silence. 

“These pancakes don't hold a candle to yours.” Leonard spoke softly as he stabbed a pancake with his fork, twirling it around. You sighed as you stared down at your own stack. 

“No, they don't. Not at all, but it's all we have for now. Guess we have to make do.” You replied sadly as you grabbed a piece of bacon. “At least the bacons good.” You added as you munched on a piece. Leonard let out a quiet chuckle as the two of you finished your meals. 

You got up from the couch and threw all of your trash away and helped Leonard off the couch. The two of you spent the rest of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon preparing for the mission. You both went over notes, and all the information you could find that might prepare you for what this new planet might hold. 

“Why don't you just pack up your whole Medbay, Leonard?” You laughed out quietly at the vast array of different hypos Leonard had laying out. 

“You can never be too prepared Y/N! We don't know what we’re going to come across.” Leonard huffed out as he continued to line up and go over his assortment of hypos on the table. You rolled your eyes with a grin as the two of you continued to work. 

You both were just about done figuring out about every possible scenario and the relating hypo, when Leonard's comm buzzed. Leonard picked it up and sighed at the screen. 

“Jim?” Leonard answered, and you could hear Jim talking before Leonard even got the words out. You continued to finish up everything and get it all ready, vaguely paying attention to Leonard mumbling and grumbling in the background. 

The only thing that brought you out of your focus on work was a pair of arms slinking around your waist. 

“Jim wants to meet with us to go over the mission details.” Leonard mumbled into your neck as he placed a soft kiss there, giving you a hug. 

“Us? Why us?” You replied with surprise and confusion. You’d never gone on an away mission before, you’d never needed to. This was surprising and scary, yet exciting. Leonard sighed heavily on your shoulder. 

“Jim thinks it'd be good for you, and that they’ll need all the help they can get with samples and in case anything goes wrong.” Leonard spoke lowly as he tightened his arms around you. 

“And let me guess, you disagree with him?” You asked Leonard with a small smile. Leonard didn't reply but gave a low growl in your ear. You giggled softly at Leonard's already overprotective reaction.

“I bet this will be fun! Let's get going!” You added as you leaned back into Leonard slightly, giving the other the opportunity to kiss your neck softly. Leonard continued to growl and grumble as you wiggled out of his grasp and took his hand and tugged him along to the meeting. 

You were eating your words almost immediately. The meeting seemed to drag on and on, for the rest of the morning and the better part of the afternoon. You covered details of the mission, the planet, to safety protocols, to emergencies, all the way down to everyone's positions and duties. By the end of the meeting, you were a little overwhelmed to say the least. You let out a puff of air and threaded your hands through your hair as you walked out of the meeting room. 

“You still think it's fun, darlin’?” Leonard asked with a chuckle and a laugh. 

“Ok, so maybe fun wasn't the best word to use. Overwhelming, mind numbing, and exhausting all come to mind instead.” You replied shaking your head, trying to remember and make sense of everything. 

“Let's say we call it a night and we'll double check everything in the morning?” Leonard asked with a yawn as he put an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close. 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ve got a headache now.” You replied as you rubbed your temples slowly. Leonard chuckled as he kissed the top of your head and began leading you down to his quarters.The door swished open quietly as the two of you walked inside. You gave a low, quiet whistle.

“Boy, must be nice to be CMO! Look at all the room in here, all the fancy furniture!” You stated as you continued to look around the living quarters and the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets and drawers for good measure.

“The room is nice, when I’m not crashing in my office, but sometimes I wonder if it’s worth having to put up with all the work that comes with it.” Leonard replied, rubbing his eyes.

“Don’t act like you’d have it any other way, Len. You know you love it.” You accused as you walked over to Leonard and giving him a small kiss.

“Have a told you how much I’ve missed you.” Leonard spoke softly on your lips, eyes closed, before leaning in to give you another.

“You’ve mentioned it, yes.” You replied, slightly breathless, as you leaned into his chest. Leonard pulled you in tight as he laid his head on the top of your head.

“Let’s go to bed, shall we? We’ve both had a long day.” You mumbled into Leonard’s shirt as you pulled yourself back slightly. Leonard nodded against your head as he let you out of his grasp. Leonard led you to the bedroom and turned on the lights. Your eyes went wide.

“Oh my god! Look at the size of that bed!” You exclaimed as you pushed your way passed Leonard and jumped onto the bed. Leonard just sighed and rolled his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. You immediately took all the blankets and began wrapping yourself up in them. Leonard came out of the bathroom holding two pills and a glass of water.

“What are these for?” You asked, peering out of the blankets.

“You said you had a headache, didn’t you?” Leonard replied, holding out the medicine and water.

“Oh, right. Thank you, Len.” You said, trying to get your arms out of the blankets. You took the medicine and handed the glass back to Leonard, who took it back to the bathroom. Leonard came back beside the bed and took off his pants and let them drop to the floor, before taking off his shirt and crawling into bed.

“You just gonna stay wrapped up in those blankets all night, darlin’?” Leonard chuckled at the sight of you, while trying to grab the edge of the blanket to pull off of you.

“Maybe! What’s it to you?” You huffed out, snatching the blankets from his hand. The only reply you got was a pillow landing softly on your face. “How rude, McCoy!” You exclaimed as you removed the pillow from your face, trying to act offended, while glaring over at Leonard. Leonard gave a hearty bark of laughter.

“You can’t very well cuddle when you’re all wrapped up in those blankets.” Leonard replied, peering over at you, while opening an arm for you.

“I guess you’re right.” You said with a dramatic sigh. You climbed out of the blankets and stood beside the bed before taking off your own shirt and pants, and crawled back into bed and brought the blankets with you as you snuggled into Leonard’s side.

“There’s my girl.” Leonard replied softly as he placed a gently kiss on your forehead. You hummed in reply as you got yourself comfortable, resting your head on his shoulder, placing gentle kisses against his neck. Leonard’s chest rumbled quietly as he wrapped his arm around you squeezing you tight, running his fingertips up and down your arm. You chuckled quietly to yourself as you squeezed back, draping a leg over Leonard’s own before settling down, starting to doze off against Leonard’s warm chest. You could already hear the soft snores coming from Leonard as you both fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You groaned softly and blinked your bleary eyes open a few times and glanced at the chronometer. It was early still, 5am, you still had a couple hours before you had to be up. You were getting ready to flip over and go back to sleep, when you looked over and saw Leonard. 

Somehow during the night, he’d managed to flip over, face smashed into his pillow, with an arm and leg dangling off the side of the bed, snoring softly, completely passed out. You grinned to yourself at the sight and gave a soft airy chuckle. 

You pulled back the blankets and crawled off the bed slowly and made your way to the bathroom. You took a quick shower to wake yourself up. You stepped out and quickly toweled yourself off and brushed your teeth, and got dressed in your clothes you had from the night before, spritzing a tiny bit of Leonard’s cologne on just in case.

You stepped out of the bathroom slowly, glancing over to make sure Leonard was still asleep. He hadn’t moved an inch since you had left the bed, you knew he had to be exhausted. You quietly tip toed out of the bedroom and grabbed yourself a banana on your way out the door. You padded slowly down the quiet, deserted hallway, eating your banana as you went. 

You were about to step into the lift when a hand suddenly came to rest on your shoulder. You gave a tiny yelp of surprise and immediately elbowed whomever it was behind you, hard, while hopping out of the way. You heard a quiet “oopmh” beside you as you turned to see Jim doubled over. 

“Oh geez Jim! I’m sorry! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing up?” You quickly spilled out as you came over to Jim’s side, placing an arm around his to help him up. Jim held out his hand in a “give me a minute” gesture as he took in a breath and straightened himself up slowly.

“My fault, good reflexes Y/N. Sorry I scared you.” Jim wheezed out, rubbing his chest softly where your elbow landed.

“Thanks, and don’t worry about it. I think you got the worst of it, anyway.” You chuckled out at Jim’s wince as he rubbed his chest. “Still haven’t explained why you're up so early.”

“Gotta get an early start to get ready for today's mission.” Jim started out, before looking you over for the first time. His eyes went slightly wide, and a smile crept on his face.

“Are those yesterday's clothes?” Jim blurted out, looking up and down the hall, putting two and two together. “They are aren't they? Have you been at…” The rest of Jim's question was cut off as he mumbled into your hand that was now over his mouth. 

“Yes I have, but no we didn't do anything, Jim. We went straight to sleep.” You replied as you cut Jim, answering his unasked questions. 

You could feel Jim's smirk underneath your hand. Jim nodded and tapped the side of his nose again. You rolled your eyes playfully as you removed your hand from Jim's mouth and gave him a shove backwards before darting into the lift and keying in where you wanted to go before Jim could follow. 

“I’ll get it out of one of you eventually!” Jim called out, pointing a finger at you, with the smug smile still firmly in place. 

“Good luck with that, Captain!” You replied with a smirk of your own, and a wave, as the doors slid shut and you made your way down. 

You shuffled into the nearly empty medbay and muttered quick greetings to the nurses and staff before you made your way into Leonard's office to begin going over everything for the mission. You keyed in his code and slid inside. You immediately walked over to the coffee pot and started it brewing and poured yourself a cup, before sitting behind Leonard's desk and pulled out your PADD. 

You sipped on your coffee slowly as you finished up all the paperwork that needed to be signed and gone over before looking at the time, 6:30am. “Not bad” you shrugged to yourself, giving yourself a pat on the back, you were making good time. You poured yourself another cup of coffee and set to work on the array of Leonard's hypos all strung out along his office tables. 

You rolled your eyes as you started checking each one off the list. You started wondering how and why in the world you would ever need this stuff. But if there's one thing you knew for sure, it was to never question Leonard's knowledge and know how. You quiety checked and double checked everything before packing it all away into several medkits and then into one backpack. 

You sluggishly made your way back to the coffee pot for your third cup while checking the clock once more, 7:30am. You gave yourself two thumbs up, you were still making good time. You sat back down at Leonard's desk, satisfied that all the tasks leftover were done and done correctly. 

You pulled out your PADD again and opened up the details of the mission once more, reading each line carefully. You didn't even remember falling asleep until you were being shaken awake gently. 

“Y/N? Y/N wake up, sweetheart.” A gentle but gruff voice spoke quietly in your ear. 

“Who… what?” You mumbled out as you snorted yourself awake, sitting up and pulling off a piece of paper stuck to your face. The voice let out a deep, quiet chuckle before kissing your forehead softly. 

“Not funny.” You glared as you glanced down at the time on your PADD, 8:45am. You groaned softly, not nearly enough of a nap. 

“Whatever you say darlin’. I happen to think you look quite adorable with paper stuck to your face, held there by the drool.” Leonard spoke with a smirk as he took a sip from his coffee cup. 

“And here I was nice and let you sleep in, while I got up at 5am and came down here to get all of this ready.” You huffed out as you stalked over to get a fresh cup of coffee, dumping the cold one in the sink. 

“You what?” Leonard looked around with a frown, suddenly realizing that everything was indeed packed up and all papers were done and signed. 

“What did you think I was doing in here? That I came down here just to take a nap? Goodness Leonard, for someone as smart as you, you can really miss the obvious sometimes.” You tried to act offended that he hadn't noticed, but ended up laughing by the end. 

“Well it seems as if I owe someone a thank you.” Leonard replied as he slid in behind you and sat his coffee down and took your coffee cup from your hands and set it beside his. Leonard spun you around to face him before he brought his hands up to cup your face as he leaned down to give you a soft loving kiss. 

“Did you brush your teeth this morning?” You mumbled onto Leonard’s lips, making a small face. Leonard let out a small sigh and glared down at you. 

“Way to ruin the mood Y/N.” Leonard huffed out while rolling his eyes at you. 

“Well did you?” You asked again, narrowing your eyes, placing your hands on your hips. 

“Well, no, not yet, but…” Leonard started out, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Aha! I knew it!” You exclaimed, cutting Leonard off while poking his chest softly. Leonard rolled his eyes playfully once more before crashing his lips onto yours. A muffled “nooo” escaped your lips as Leonard only deepened the kiss. 

You finally gave up and relented to Leonard's kiss, two could play this game. You fought against Leonard's lips as you nipped his lower lip softly, causing Leonard to groan. 

“Now that's fighting dirty.” Leonard mumbled softly. You smirked on Leonard's lips and took advantage his parted lips and slipped your tongue into his mouth slightly. Leonard responded by fighting your tongue with his own as the two of you fought back and forth, not caring who won. Leonard was the first to pull back after a few minutes. 

“We need to be in that briefing soon, unfortunately, so we’d better get up there before they come searching.” Leonard spoke softly, eyes closed, breathing hard. 

“You know what this means right?” You asked Leonard, slightly out of breath as well. Leonard just looked up at you and quirked an eyebrow. 

“You pulled back first, so that means I win!” You replied while pumping your hands up in the air briefly in victory before poking Leonard in the chest. You made your way around Leonard and went to grab the backpack of medicine before your feet suddenly left the floor slightly. 

“I’ll show you who wins.” Leonard replied with a laugh as he grabbed you around your middle and started tickling you. 

“Nooo! Put me down Len! Do you want me to drop all this?” You laughed and wheezed out at the same time, holding onto the backpack for dear life. Leonard chuckled as he sat you down gently. 

“Yeah you're right. I'd hate to damage the medicine.” Leonard smirked as he walked over to his desk and grabbed all of the paperwork you signed off on. You glared at Leonard and gave his arm a soft punch as he walked back over to you. Leonard just smiled and gave you a kiss on the cheek. 

“So cute when you're grumpy. Let's get going shall we?” Leonard gestured to the door. You huffed dramatically and slung the backpack over your shoulder as you made your way out of his office, with Leonard right on your heels. 

The briefing this time was thankfully short, going over the highlights instead of every excruciating detail. You could feel your stomach balling up nervously as the briefing winded down and everyone started to leave the room. You looked up at Leonard and bit your bottom lip. Leonard, reading you perfectly, gave you a warm smile. 

“Don't be nervous darlin’, you’ll be fine. I'll be right with you the whole time.” Leonard whispered in your ear softly as he gave your cheek a quick kiss. You nodded at Leonard as you threaded your hands through your hair as you began to follow everyone out of the room and onto the transporter pad. 

You and Leonard patiently waited your turn before stepping up on the transporter and before you knew it, you were enveloped in a warm glow. 

You blinked your eyes a few times after you had materialized on the planet, trying to get used to the sudden light. When your vision finally cleared you were able to take everything in. It reminded you a lot of Earth, but more, colorful than you were used to. Vibrant, intense shades of color everywhere from the sky to the grass to the flowers. You were a little in awe. 

“You trying to catch flies there, sweetheart?” Leonard chuckled as he grabbed your hand gently and gave it a soft squeeze. You started at his voice and closed your mouth quickly, not even realizing it was open. 

“Forgive me for enjoying something other than the drab grey of the Enterprise or the stark white of MedBay.” You replied quietly, elbowing Leonard in the ribs gently. Leonard continued to chuckle as he threaded his fingers through yours and guided you gently over to your assigned group.

Once everyone was accounted for, you went over everything once more before heading out. You fell in behind a couple of security officers, Leonard close behind you, as everyone made their way through the jungle like environment. Your head was on a swivel taking in all of the bright colors, the new flowers and trees you had never seen before. 

“Ohhh Leonard, look!” You breathed out, as you stopped in front of a particularly vivid flower and reached your hand out to pluck it.

“Y/N, don’t touch that!” Leonard replied quickly, as his hand shot out and grabbed yours before you could touch the flower.

“But Len, it’s so pretty!” You whined as you tried to remove your hand from his, wanting to take the flower back as a souvenir. 

“Y/N, no.” Leonard replied simply, and sternly. “We don’t know what it is or if they’re safe!”

“But that’s why we’re here isn’t it?” You replied with a slight scowl, reaching out with your other hand.

“Y/N, so help me I will tie your hands behind your back.” Leonard growled out lowly as he grabbed your other hand and squeezed them both gently. You let out a small huff as you gave in and dropped your hands to your sides.

“This isn’t over McCoy.” You glared at Leonard as you fell back in line with the others.

“I’d be disappointed if it was sweetheart.” Leonard smirked at you from behind. You rolled your eyes and continued to walk, letting out a small huff. 

And boy did you walk. Your group walked for most of the morning and into the early afternoon. Stopping only to catalog new flora or fauna you came across. By the time you had stopped for lunch, you were beat. You sat down heavily on a rock and began to eat your lunch quietly.

“You’ve been awfully quiet today.” Leonard observed as he sat next to you, and started eating his own lunch.

“I’m saving up all my energy. This is hard work, and don’t even get me started on the weather.” You complained as you pulled your sticky shirt away from your body for emphasis. “I’m used to the heat and humidity but this is unreal. These undershirts don’t even help.”

“Turning all of your sarcasm into energy? I approve, it’s been nice.” Leonard gave you a wink as he started to laugh. “I will give you the heat though, this is pretty terrible. Make sure you’re drinking enough water, sweetheart.” Leonard then said seriously as he wiped his forehead.

“Haha, very funny. I’m just saving it all up for later, don’t you worry.” You replied as you hit Leonard’s arm softly with your hand. The two of you ate the rest of your lunch in relative silence. The heat making it difficult for you to feel like doing much else.

When you finally got going again, the sun was now fully overhead, beating down on all of you relentlessly. You all tried to stay under the shade of the trees as much as possible but that still wasn’t helping much. You were about to lay yourself down and tell them all to go on without you, when you spotted a cave out of the corner of your eye. A small, dark, and hopefully blissfully cool, cave.

You tugged on the back of Leonard’s shirt and pointed to the cave. Leonard followed your hand, then looked back at you with narrowed eyes.

“No, Y/N. There’s no telling what might be in there. It’s dark and dangerous.” Leonard replied, crossing his arms.

“Come on guys, help me out here!” You turned to the rest of your group, hoping for some back up. You could see them wrestling with their fear of the doctor’s wrath and getting out of the stifling heat.

“Our orders did say to explore everything.” One red shirt spoke up meekly, from the back.

“Thank you, Thomas!” You cried out exasperated. “Let’s go, please, before we all melt.” Leonard gave a huff and glared at Thomas who hid back into the group, out from in front of the doctor’s angry gaze. You grabbed Leonard’s hand and pulled him along towards the cave.

Everyone entered the cave cautiously behind the security officers as they checked the cave out first. Thankfully it was blessedly cooler already as soon as you were out of the sun. You let go of Leonard’s hand as you breathed out a puff of air, wiping your forehead on the inside of your shirt.

“See, this isn’t so bad.” You teased Leonard, shoving his arm slightly.

“That’s still to be seen.” Leonard replied quiety, eyes still darting around the dark cave. You rolled your eyes at Leonard as you turned your head to answer someone calling your name. You turned towards the sound to see a science officer staring at what appeared to be bioluminescent algae. Being completely fascinated, you hurried over as they waved at you. 

Leonard was about to follow you when you he too was called over by a security officer to take a look at another’s rash. Leonard hesitantly made his way over to the red shirt and left you with the science officer.

You were busy studying the algae and talking with the officer, you didn’t take much notice to what was going on around you. That is, until you felt eyes boring into your back. You glanced over your shoulder to see Leonard watching you as you worked. You gave him a wink and a small smile, causing him to shake his head and give you a small goofy smile in return. You went back to your work, cataloging all the new things the cave had hidden. 

Leonard on the other hand, was trying to keep everyone else in line and from hurting themselves; it was too bad he couldn’t be everywhere at once. A curious red shirt was nosing around a pile of glowing rocks, poking at them curiously.

“Thomas! Get away from there before…” Leonard called out, but it was too late. Thomas had knocked off a smaller rock at the base, which dislodged a larger rock and so on. Leonard's breath caught in his throat. Thomas whispered a quiet “oops” as he ran backwards away from the tumbling pile.

“God damnit, Thomas!” Leonard finally cried out as he looked from Thomas to the pile of rock that were beginning to tumble and fall more rapidly. Leonard’s eyes followed the pile upwards as a crack began snaking its way upwards. 

“Shit! Everyone get out of here!” Leonard cried as he searched the cave for you, eyes darting everywhere. No one needed telling twice as they all ran outside.

Leonard finally spotted you on the other side of the cave, still talking to the officer. Leonard knew that when you worked on something, you tended to tune everything else out until it was done, but even this, he thought, was pushing it. Leonard looked from you to the now slightly shaking walls and up to the ceiling, which was now starting to crumble. “Dammit!” Leonard muttered to himself, quickly going over scenarios in his head. 

Leonard only had seconds to think of what to do and even less time to act. Once he decided, he didn't hesitate and he pleaded with his legs to run as fast as they could. He ran toward you like your life depended on it, and it did, and Leonard knew it. He had to get to you first. The walls were beginning to shake more violently and the ceiling started to crumble even more around him. 

“Y/N! MOVE IT!” Leonard cried out as he raced toward you, chest and legs on fire, but he ignored it as his feet carried him closer to you. You spun around at the sound of your name, for the first time taking a look at and hearing what was happening around you.

“Len, what…” Was all you managed to get out as Leonard barreled toward you and shoved you back a few feet, forcefully, causing you to hit your head on the side of the cave and fall to a crumpled heap, the last thing you comprehended was Leonard's voice calling your name as the cave collapsed around you as your world faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke slowly and blinked your eyes a few times, at least you thought you did, when you saw nothing but pitch blackness still. You couldn't hear anything around you, your head was ringing too loudly. 

You lifted your head slightly and were about to go into a panic when you noticed the algae out of the corner of your eye, still glowing faintly in the distance. You breathed out a relieved breath and grimaced slightly and brought your hand up to your throbbing head. 

You put your hand on your temple and was met with a warm wetness on your hand. You groaned slightly as you slowly pulled your hand away, and laid your head back down on the ground for a few moments to gather yourself. It was then that everything else started to come into focus, as the dust still in the air made you cough.

Your head slowly stopped ringing and that's when you heard the voices. Voices so faint and muffled that you couldn't tell who or where it was coming from. You swallowed thickly and slowly began to move. You had to let them know you were alive. You went to brace your hands and arms on the ground to push yourself up, but as soon as you tried, you yelped in pain. 

“Broken or fractured.” You thought miserably as you brought your arm to your chest protectively. You slowly adjusted yourself so you could push off with your other hand. You rolled over and laid with your back against the cave wall for extra support and slowly brought yourself to sit up. The frantic voices in the background egging you on. You knew one of those voices had to be Leonard, and you knew how panicked he must be at the moment. 

“So far so good… I guess.” You mumbled to yourself. You leaned harder against the cave wall and used it to help bring yourself up. Putting weight on one of your ankles made you take in a sharp breath, but you fought through it and slowly stood. You stood in one spot for a few moments to gather your bearings, putting all your weight on your good ankle. 

You took a tentative step on your bad ankle and you gritted your teeth, it hurt but it wasn't terribly bad. At least you could still walk, albeit slowly, but it was better than being stuck here. You carefully started to shuffle towards the sound of the voices. You reached in your pocket to pull out your communicator, hoping for some light, but when you opened it, nothing happened. You touched the screen and sighed. Broken; the communicator was completely smashed. You resigned yourself and put your good hand out in front of you to feel your way around any obstacles. 

You tripped slightly over several smaller rocks, but stayed thankfully on your feet, you weren't sure you could handle another tumble. You were making good progress when you tripped over something smaller and softer, and it landed with a slap on the floor. You scrunched your eyebrows in confusion as you bent over slowly and began pawing the ground.

You swallowed thickly as your hand found fabric, and was quickly met with the same sticky, wetness you found on your temple. You closed your eyes tight and took in a shaky breath. There wasn't anything you could do for her now. You regrettably got to your feet again and continued your slow shuffle to the sound of the voices. 

You finally made it to where the voices were the loudest and brought your hands up in front of you once more. They hit a rock wall in front of you from floor to the ceiling. You pressed your ear to the rocks and listened carefully. You were right, the loudest, muffled, frantic voice was Leonard. He was calling your name in between barking orders at anyone who would listen. 

“Leonard!” You called out, voice cracking, trying to yell in between Leonard barking orders so he could hear you. It took you a couple times to get it right, but when Leonard finally heard you, the other side went quiet. 

“Leonard!” You called out once more with a slight cough as you rested your forehead against the rocks. 

“Y/N?! Is that you?” Leonard spoke frantically, trying to push himself against the rocks so he could hear. You could barely make it out on the other side. 

“Yeah! Its me!” You returned Leonard's question, breathing out your own sigh of relief knowing that Leonard was okay. 

“Are you hurt?” You heard Leonard ask a little louder this time. 

“I don't know? Kinda? I think my wrist may be broken, and my ankle sprained.” You replied, still holding your bad wrist protectively. You couldn't hear much through the wall of rock, but you definitely heard Leonard cuss at your words. 

“Y/N, listen to me. I need you to wait here. Stay put while I go comm Jim, okay? I’ll be right back and then we’re going to get you out, I promise.” Leonard spoke quickly. 

“Whatever you say Leonard.” You replied, with a small sigh, feeling around the wall of rock, still trying to get your eyes to adjust and focus, but it was still too dark. 

“I mean it Y/N, stay put.” Leonard gave a loud, stern warning, yet you could hear the desperation and worry in his voice that he tried to hide, despite the thick wall between you. You continued to feel the rock wall and cursed to yourself,it was solid. It would take the team at least an entire day, if not longer to make a dent in this. Where would they even begin?

“Sure thing Leonard, you got it.” You yelled back loudly, deciding that you needed to find your own way out if possible, as you began to limp back the way you came slowly. You could hear Leonard’s loud footfalls growing fainter as he left the cave. 

You meandered your way slowly through the rocks, keeping your good hand out in front of you, making your way back over to the algae where there was at least a tiny bit of light. You stood in front of the algae, squinting around trying to see any signs of an exit, giving your ankle a short break. 

You gave a small sigh of frustration as you tried to search the cave with your eyes. You couldn't see much passed the faint glow of the algae. You finally managed to make out that there were two different passages going left and straight ahead. 

You silently weighed your options. Do you stand around, waiting to be rescued, not knowing how long it'll take? Or do you take your chances on some random passage. In the end, you decided to go for it. You needed to get out of there, and you really didn't want to be in the same room as your friend. 

You resigned yourself and began your slow, tentative walk ahead, deciding to go straight. You gave a small gulp as you began to get away from the comforting light of the algae and stared into the inky pitch blackness ahead of you, your good hand against the wall so you have some sense of where you were. 

“Please don't let their be any holes in the floor.” You muttered to yourself, continuing to shuffle at a steady pace, no longer held up by stones blocking your way. 

You were hot, tired, and the air in the cave was turning muggy. You were hoping that was a good sign, that you were getting closer outside. Your progress was slow, but steady. You had to take a few breaks to give your ankle a rest, and to catch your breath. 

As you kept limping through the cave, you were beginning to doubt you had made the right choice. You're going to be hopelessly lost here in the dark if you don't find an exit soon. No one knows where you’d gone off to, you couldn't hear anyone's voice anymore. 

You were debating on just turning around and resigning to waiting for someone to dig you out, when you felt a cool breeze blow across your face. You turned your head toward where it came from and sniffed the air. The air smelled fresher that way, and your heart gave a tiny leap of excitement. 

You continued to hobble slowly down the dark tunnel, but as you went, you realized you could slowly start to see your hand in front of you. A smile spread across your face as you rounded a corner and light dimly shone in the cave. 

“Oh thank god!” You shouted into the cave, listening to the echo. You quickly put your hand over your mouth, not needing another cave in, as you slowly made your way to the end of the cave and outside. 

“No more caves, none, that was awful.” You muttered to yourself as you stood just outside the cave, enjoying the sun on your face, even though it was still warm. At least you were out of that place. You opened your eyes back up and took in your surroundings. 

You had no idea where you were or really how far you had walked through the cave. Thankfully the cave was mostly above ground, so you put your hand against the outside wall and began limping back in what was hopefully the way you came. 

The walk back was agonizing, your ankle was on fire and your wrist throbbed. You made several short stops on the way back to give your ankle a break. The sun was beginning to set low in the horizon, spurring you on. You did not want to be stuck out here alone, who knows what might come out at night. 

You sucked in a breath and gritted your teeth, forcing yourself to get moving once again, this time you weren't stopping. You continued to limp for quite sometime, muttering and cursing the whole way, shaking your good fist in the air at your unlucky set of circumstances. 

You were hot, exhausted, and in pain. Your wrist was in agony every time you took a step and jostled it. Your ankle was swollen, you could feel it in your boot. You were about to give up hope when you heard the distant shouts of people. Your heart gave another tiny leap as the noise spurred you on. 

You limped as quickly as you dared and finally made your way back to the mouth of the cave. Your eyes went slightly wide at the state of things. All of the groups had met together back here and were trying to chip away at the rock wall with little success. Jim was off to one side, trying to keep a yelling, pacing Leonard calm, with even less success. 

You spotted a rock not too far away from the cave and limped over slowly, falling heavy on the warm, hard surface. You couldn't bear to walk another step. No one took notice of you since you were off to the side. You took a moment to catch your breath before calling out. 

“Leonard! Jim!” You cried out weakly, your voice dying in amongst the shouts from everyone and the sound of rocks clattering across the ground. You caught your breath once more and took as deep a breath as you could manage. 

“Leonard!” You shouted, putting as much energy into it as you could. Luckily it worked, you weren't sure if you could manage another. Leonard immediately stopped pacing and looked around trying to find who yelled his name. You waved your good arm weakly, hoping to catch his attention. 

Leonard barely spotted you out in the distance, but as soon as his did, his legs were moving before he could completely process it. Jim shouted at everyone else in the cave and followed closely on Leonard's heels. 

“Y/N!” Leonard shouted as he reached you in record time, dropping to his knees, sliding slightly in the dirt. He propped himself up on his knees and pulled you into a giant hug. You enjoyed his embrace for a few seconds before he squeezed too hard, making you give a tiny yelp and a wince as he put pressure on your wrist. 

Leonard immediately let you go and pulled back from you, face all business and serious. You knew Leonard was off for the moment, and Dr. McCoy was presiding. 

Jim took that moment to stand beside you, placing his hand on your shoulder, and squeezing it lightly. He looked down at you for a brief moment, giving you a warm smile. You returned it, before Leonard demanded your attention. 

“Y/N, what happened? Tell me what hurts. I thought I told you to stay put?” Leonard started out quickly as he examined your head, and your pupil reaction. 

“I know you did, but I'd still be stuck in there with no food and minimal water if I hadn't. When you shoved me, I hit my head on the side of the wall, and i guess when I fell, i landed on my wrist wrong, and I don't even know how my ankle got hurt.” You explained as Leonard’s frown deepened at the mention of your ankle. Leonard reached down and felt your ankle through your boot and pursed his lips. 

“We’d better not pull that boot off till we're back in medical.” Leonard sighed as he went back to your wrist, giving Jim a slight look. Jim knew that look, and quickly took his leave. 

“I’ve got to go check on the crew. I'm glad you're alive and okay Y/N.” Jim said almost hollowly, and you understood.

“Thank you Jim, I am too. I just wish…” You trailed off quietly, thinking briefly of your friend. 

“I know… I know.” Jim replied, staring straight ahead, before he walked slowly back to the cave. You knew it was hard on him being the Captain, but even harder on him when he lost crew. You made a mental note to check on him later. 

You blinked out of watching Jim leave as Leonard's eyes bored into your head. You snapped your eyes to his and shrunk back slightly at the look on his face. 

“Y/N, what were you thinking? You could have made your injuries even worse! Going through that cave in the dark with no sense of direction, you could have been seriously hurt, or lost! Then walking outside for however long, through no telling what kind of strange and poisonous foliage. There's no telling what you’ve done to your ankle! My god woman!” Leonard continued to ramble on as he kept checking you all over for any other type of injuries you may have had. 

“I’m sorry Leonard, I did what I thought was best, considering my situation.” You replied quietly, hanging your head. Leonard sighed deeply as he wiped a stray tear coming from your cheek. 

“I'm sorry Y/N, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just beyond happy that you're alright. God, you don't know how scared I was, during that. Then after it was over and everything settled, seeing pieces of blue fabric stuck out from underneath the rock. I thought it was you.” Leonard took your face into his hands gently, lifting your eyes to his. His soft hazel eyes searching yours. 

“I just got you in my life Y/N, I love you, and I’d be completely devastated if anything ever happened to you. I don't know what I'd do if...” Leonard rambled on only stopping by the deer in headlights look on your face. 

“What? What is it?” Leonard asked slightly confused completely oblivious to what he had just said. 

“You just said that…” You started out as Jim started running back to you two. Leonard quickly put two and two together, going slightly wide eyed and cursed to himself, before quickly standing up to greet Jim. 

“We’ve got Scotty on stand by to get us all out of here. A couple ensigns got hurt by falling rubble, nothing too serious, but we should call it a day.” Jim spoke as he looked between the two of you quickly. 

“Are you two okay?” Jim asked taking in the look on both your faces, raising his hand and pointing between the two of you.

“Everything is fine Jim.” Leonard replied, not looking in your direction. Jim quirked an eyebrow but mimicked Leonard as he went to stand by your side to help you up. Leonard took your side with the bad wrist, so he could help stabilize it. 

“Put your weight on Jim, Y/N. I don't want you putting anymore weight on that ankle.” Leonard ordered, still not looking you in the face. Jim adjusted his grip so he could take on more of your weight and the three of you made your way back to the group. 

As you made your way back to the group, Jim dug out his comm with his free hand and called Scotty to prepare to beam everyone on board. The injured got to go first. Jim left you in Leonard's embrace as he stayed behind, making sure all the crew got back safely. You soon felt yourself being enveloped in a warm glowing light. 

You shimmered back aboard the Enterprise and never had you been so happy to see those drab, grey walls. Leonard immediately began barking orders at some of the nurses on standby. Two of the nurses brought a chair, which you gladly sat down in heavily. 

One of the nurses began wheeling you slowly out of the transporter room. You glanced back at Leonard who seemed to be helping a couple hurt ensigns, still managing to avoid your gaze. You let out a small sigh as you turned a corner and Leonard was lost from your view. 

The nurse wheeled you to a biobed and helped you up out of the chair. You sat gratefully down on the bed, with help from the nurse, stretching out slightly. You laid your head back on the bed, listening to the hustle and bustle of medbay. 

The nurse took your good arm and began an IV. Once she was done taping your arm, she got a pillow and gently propped your foot up. You winced at the movement but quickly relaxed as your ankle sank into the soft pillow. 

You brought your broken wrist up to your chest and hugged it in place as comfortably as you could, closing your eyes, quickly starting to doze. You were roused sometime later, you weren't sure how long, by a pair of warm rough hands. Your eyes flitted open and you looked up to see Leonard’s face, his eyes still not meeting yours. 

“Did the nurse give you anything for pain?” Leonard asked, all business. You shook your head softly at Leonard, as you continued to watch his face. Leonard wordlessly walked over and grabbed a syringe off a cart and walked back over to you, plunging the medicine into your IV. 

You immediately started feeling better as the medicine coursed its way through your veins. You still continued to watch Leonard closely, noticing that his hands were shaking slightly.

“Leonard…” You started out quietly, but Leonard ignored you.

“Let me see your arm Y/N so I can get this regenerator started.” Leonard stated while placing a cold pack on your twisted ankle, making you jump slightly at the temperature difference. You held out your arm slightly as he took it gently in his still slightly shaking hands and put the regenerator in place.

“It may take a couple rounds to get it healed up properly but we'll set you up…” Leonard was cut off as he finished placing the regenerator on your wrist, by your other hand grabbing his arm gently. 

“Leonard, talk to me. What's wrong with you?” You asked again, trying to search his face, squeezing his arm gently. 

“Nothing is wrong Y/N.” Leonard replied, looking down at your hand and trying to tug his arm away, but you weren't having it. 

“Leonard…” You trailed off, stern and low. You glared at Leonard, tightening your grip on his arm slightly. 

“Look, I’m not sorry I said it, but I know it's too early to be saying things like that. I was so worried about you, I wasn't thinking and it just slipped. I don't want to mess this up Y/N. I’ve been trying my damndest to take it slow with you. I really like you and I really want this to work.” Leonard spoke fairly quickly, glancing up at your face for only a few seconds at a time, trying to gauge your reaction.

“Seriously? That's what you're so worried about?” Chasing me away?” You let out an airy chuckle while loosening your grip on Leonard's arm and patted the seat next to you gently. Leonard hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to you gently.

“Leonard, you may be sassy, grumpy curmudgeon most of the time who yells at people a lot, but once you get passed all of that you're a wonderful man with a heart of gold. I’ve loved you since that time you came over for dinner, and could keep up with me and my sass, and made me watch that god awful comedy.” 

“That happens to be a classic comedy.” Leonard gave a playful glare at that and you rolled your eyes right back.

“Exactly, see? Anyway. I’m glad that you seem to have chosen me for some reason. I love you too Len.” You replied quietly, looking up into Leonard's soft hazel eyes that were finally looking at you. 

“Really? You do?” Leonard asked softly, eyes full of wonder and burning into yours as he searched your face, bringing his hand up to cup your cheek. 

“I do.” You nodded softly as you brought your good hand up to his cheek and brushed a thumb across his rough stubble. Leonard smiled the biggest smile you’d ever seen on his face as he leaned in and gave you a soft kiss on the lips. 

You both pulled back slowly, with playful grins on both your lips. You moved your hand to the back of Leonard's head and pulled him back in roughly for a deeper kiss. Leonard didn't hesitate one bit as he returned your kiss passionately. You weren't sure how long you were both like that until you were brought back to Earth when the sound of the doors opening filled the room

“AHA! I KNEW IT!” Jim exclaimed as he walked in with a shoulder sling on, pointing at the two of you with his good hand, voice full of glee. 

Leonard pulled back from your lips slightly and rolled his eyes before pulling the curtain closed quickly, eyes never leaving your face as he leaned back down for another kiss, making you giggle slightly on his lips.

“Oh no way!” Jim stated as he marched over and flung the curtains open. “You two have been avoiding me all week! Someone’s gotta spill!”

“Not a chance, Jim.” Leonard mumbled on your lips. You pulled back from Leonard and glanced up at Jim who looked like he was about to yell at Leonard some more.

“Yeah, Jim, unless you want to join us.” You replied, patting the bed next to you, knowing that would catch him off guard. Whatever Jim was going to say to Leonard quickly died on his lips, and a serious but incredulous look started to creep over Jim's face. Leonard missed the look on Jim’s face and gave a quiet snort and got up off the bed.

“Not a chance, Jim. Now get out of my medbay.” Leonard ordered before giving Jim the chance to reply, grabbing Jim by the shoulder and leading him out. Jim looked back your way and you mouthed “later” while giving him a grin. Jim returned your grin and left the medbay without another word.

“Now where were we?” Leonard asked as he turned around to face you, after locking the door with his medical code.

“I believe you were right here.” You answered while tapping your lips.

“Ah yes, now I remember. Come here you.” Leonard replied as he placed both of his hands on either side of you and leaned down and planted his lips on yours in a slow passionate kiss.

“I can’t wait till you’re all healed up and I can take you back to my quarters.” Leonard breathed out on your lips.

“Me either, Len, me either.” You whimpered slightly, causing Leonard to grin on your lips before pulling you back into a long, loving, slow kiss once more.


	4. Chapter 4

“Meet me in my quarters tonight at 7. I’ve cleared you for your next shift. It's just me and you tonight, darlin.”

You had found the note on your desk, with another small rose, when you first walked in. You picked it up and immediately recognized the tight scrawl of Leonard's writing. You smiled to yourself as you kept pulling it out throughout the day to read it. 

Ever since coming back from the mission, the two of you had barely seen each other. It turns out that Leonard was right about space diseases and a security officer had picked up a foreign body and infected half the crew before Leonard could get it quarantined. 

After you had finished your rounds of regen on your wrist, and your ankle had properly healed, the two of you were put on separate shifts. Leonard kept alpha while you were stuck with gamma. Not that you minded the hours all that much, they needed as many qualified senior doctors on each shift as possible. It just meant that when one of you were awake, the other was asleep it seemed. 

You had barely seen each other these past couple of weeks. Brief, sleepy “hellos” and “goodnights” and the occasional notes left for each other were about as much as the two of you could manage. So to find this note on your desk after weeks of non-stop work, had you absolutely excited for whatever it was that Leonard had planned, you didn't care what it was at this point. 

You slowly slogged through your shift, you were exhausted, but Leonard's note gave you the energy you needed to pull through. You quickly left the medbay once your shift was over and made your way back to your quarters. You undressed and flopped onto the bed, curling up in the sheets and quickly falling asleep.

You awoke several hours later and crawled your way out of the bed and into the bathroom. You took a quick shower, getting out and toweling off before getting dressed in semi decent clothes. You made your way to your tiny kitchen to make some coffee, when something else caught your eye. It was another note, with a small rose attached to it.

“Can’t wait to see you tonight, sweetheart.” You slowly read the note as a small smile tugged at the corners of your mouth. 

“Boy he sure is laying it on thick.” You gave a small laugh while reading the note over and over. “Where in the world is he getting all these roses?” You mused to yourself quietly, even though you didn’t much care. 

You finished making your coffee and had a small bite to eat, you still had a couple hours before you had to be at Leonard’s quarters. You pulled up your PADD, going over the crews files and updating them as necessary, signing off on release forms, and whatever else you needed to get caught up on.

Before you knew it, it was time to start heading to Leonard’s quarters. You finished fixing your hair, and putting on a small amount of makeup. You slipped on some flats and wandered your way out into the quiet hall. 

“Hey! Y/N! Wait up!” You heard a small shout from down the hallway. You stopped in your tracks and groaned quietly.

“What do you want Jim?” You asked as you turned around slowly to face him, hands on your hips.

“I was just coming to check on you to see how you were holding up. Seems by the way you’re dressed, I’d say just fine. Where you off to?” Jim asked as he eyed your outfit, wiggling his eyebrows. You sighed and you handed Jim the note Leonard had given you earlier in the day. You knew it was useless to refuse Jim at this point. Jim’s eyes went wide as he read the note and lit up like a Christmas tree.

“It’s about time the two of you had an actual date.” Jim stated as he handed the note back to you. “You let me know if he does anything to make you uncomfortable.” Jim added seriously, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh Jim, don’t play the over protective card now. You’re the one who got us into this in the first place if you recall!” You replied, rolling your eyes.

“I know, but you’re still my sister, and I’m going to look after you, even if that means murdering my best friend.” Jim tried to say seriously, but the small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth gave him away.

“Step sister, Jim.” You corrected quietly, lowering your head, picking at a spot on your shirt.

“Hey, none of that.” Jim said softly, lifting your chin slightly to meet his blues. “Even if we aren’t related by blood, you’re still my sister. You’re still my family and I love you and I’m going to worry about you and keep you safe, even if it is from scary, angry doctors with hypos.” The two of you let out big laughs as you wrapped your arms tight around Jim and brought him in for a hug.

“My hero. Thanks Jim, I love you too, even if you are a pain in my side.” You replied as you squeezed Jim tight.

“That’s what big brothers are for.” Jim said pulling away, giving you a wink. “Now go on and remember you better…”

“I know Jim, I know. I’ll tell you if our southern doctor is in any way, uncouth.” You said to Jim with a wink, as he knitted his eyebrows together in slight confusion, making you laugh. You gave Jim a quick peck on the cheek.

“You know one of us is going to have to tell Leonard were related eventually, and it isn’t going to be me!” You said to Jim as you turned to make your getaway. Jim wasn't having it. 

“Oh no, Y/N. You owe me for that little stunt back in Medbay. You know I can't… don’t have feelings for him anymore, that was a long time ago.” Jim replied lowly, glossing over his stumble as he grabbed your wrist gently. 

“Are you sure about that? It got you to shut up didn't it?” You replied with a wink as you tugged your wrist away from Jim quickly. “He already knows I have a brother, just not who. Good luck!” You yelled at Jim as you got into the turbolift and keyed in the floor.

“What? No, I don't! I…” Jim started to protest as the turbo doors slid shut as you faintly heard a “Dammit!” coming from the other side, making you grin.

You made your way down the hall to Leonard’s room and knocked on the door. You waited and waited but didn’t hear anything on the other side. Slightly concerned you put in your code and the door swished open and you took a step inside. The room was dimly lit with candles flickering in the distance. You attention moved from the kitchen to the doorway as Leonard came into view, fumbling with a tie.

“Sorry Y/N, I didn’t hear the door back there.” Leonard replied, chin tucked to his chest, trying to see how his tie was coming along.

“No problem, Leonard. Need some help?” You asked with a small smile, walking over to Leonard. “Legendary hands and can’t even tie a tie?” You mused with a soft chuckle. Leonard gave a dry bark of laughter. You took his hands away from his tie, they were clammy and shaking slightly.

“Are you okay?” You asked, squeezing his hands gently while looking up at Leonard, who was still staring at his tie, trying not to look you in the eye.

“Len…” You pressed gently, moving your hand to cup his cheek. Leonard drew a shaky breath before placing his hand on yours.

“It’s just… It’s been so long since I’ve done anything like this. I don’t want to mess this up.” Leonard spoke softly, his slightly wide, hazel eyes finally meeting yours.

“Oh Len, you’re not going to mess this up.” You replied, looking back into Leonard’s eyes and seeing the fear and apprehension in them. You pressed yourself closer and grabbed both ends of his still untied tie and pulled him down gently for a quick kiss. You could feel some of the tension melt away from Leonard as he relaxed himself against you.

“Let’s just get rid of this then, shall we?” You spoke as you undid the mess Leonard had made with his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. “There, perfect.” You said as you handed Leonard his tie with another small kiss. Leonard smiled on your lips as he took his tie and went to toss it on his bed.

You went to stand by the kitchen table, watching the candles dance and flicker, when you noticed Leonard was staring at you from the doorway.

“What is it?” You asked him, skewing your eyebrows, slightly concerned by the look he was giving you.

“You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Y/N. I was too nervous before to realize it.” Leonard stated half in awe, half apologetically as he continued to stare at you in absolute wonder. 

You went to speak, to deny his claims, but you were too flustered to form words. You closed your mouth quickly, choosing to bite your lip and blush a deep shade of red. You were thankful it was fairly dim as you felt the blood continuing to pool in your cheeks. Leonard gave you a warm smile as he walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, squeezing gently.

“Now who’s nervous?” Leonard asked as he kissed and nuzzled the side of your neck softly. You let out a soft giggle as his stubble tickled the side of your neck. “That’s better, I think we both need to relax.” Leonard stated as he left you and made his way to the kitchen, and poured some wine. 

Leonard brought the glasses to the table and sat them down. He then moved behind you to one of the chairs and pulled it out for you to sit. You nodded your head at him with a small smile and sat in the chair as he scooted you closer to the table.

“I’m not the greatest cook in the world, as you very well know, but I tried my best.” Leonard said, almost meekly as he made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed two plates.

“I’m sure whatever it is, will be better than anything I’ve managed to barely eat these past couple weeks.” You replied, mouth already watering at the prospect of a halfway decent meal for once, even if it was replicated. 

Leonard narrowed his eyes slightly at your comment, but chose not to reply, but you knew the lecture would be coming later. Leonard sat the plate down in front of you and you brought your hand up to your mouth to try to hold in your laughter.

“What? I know it doesn’t look the prettiest but I…” Leonard started out, fumbling over his words slightly.

“No, no, no. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. It’s just, it’s perfect Len, I love it. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. You remembered.” You replied between laughs, a smile plastered on your face from ear to ear.

“Of course I remember darlin, my mind is a steel trap.” Leonard said as he tapped his temple with his finger, while moving to sit down across from you.

“Sure it is Len. When’s my birthday?” You asked with a smug smile, while digging into your mashed potatoes.

“I uh… well… It’s in…” Leonard fumbled around, twirling his fork in his hand, trying to remember, looking very nervous.

“Relax Len, I’ve never told you my birthday before.” You replied with a laugh, taking a sip of your wine.

“Very funny Y/N, remind me why I love you again?” Leonard replied, narrowing his eyes, as he stabbed his chicken with a little more enthusiasm than he meant.

“Because I have an excellent sense of humor, and I put up with your grump and sass while dishing it right back at you.” You replied matter of fact, while munching on a piece of chicken, giving Leonard a smug smile.

“I don’t know if I would go as far as to say excellent, sweetheart.” Leonard teased back, pointing at you with a forkful of chicken. You continued to give Leonard a smug smile, sticking out your tongue as you both fell into comfortable silence after that, eating your meals.

Once the two of you were done with your meals, Leonard stood and grabbed both of your plates and carried them to the kitchen, placing them in the sink gently.

“That was really good Len, color me impressed.” You praised as you patted your tummy softly.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Leonard replied, making his way back to the table, standing next to you. “Now if I may.” Leonard added as he held out his hand to you. You took his hand as he helped you up from the table and led you over to the living space, which you just noticed, had all the furniture moved out of the way.

“Len, what…” You started out but were cut off by Leonard holding up his finger and messing around with his PADD. Leonard hit a final button and an all too familiar guitar intro filled the room.

_I miss the sound of your voice, I miss the rush of your skin_

“Leonard, how?” You started off quietly, tears already starting to prick the corners of your eyes as your mouth hung open slightly.

“I may have seen it lying on a bookshelf while you were in the shower.” Leonard replied with a playful grin and a wink as he adjusted the music volume.

_I miss the still of silence, as you breathe out and I breathe in_

“So you mean you snooped through my things?” You snorted as Leonard made his way to you and wrapped an arm around your waist.

“It was laying right there in plain sight. Snoop is hardly a word I would use, merely glanced and saw, and the fact that it was circled and underlined helped a little.” Leonard defended himself as he took his hand into yours and began moving you two in small circles, pressing himself against you.

_If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next, make you believe, make you forget._

“This used to be my parent’s song that they would dance to in the living room. I remember I used to sneak down and sit on the steps and watch them dance, sometimes for hours.” You spoke quietly as Leonard kissed your neck softly, letting you reminisce as he kept swaying the two of you slowly.

“I figured it appropriate since we haven’t seen each other much these past couple of weeks. I’ve missed you so much sweetheart.” Leonard spoke in your ear softly, squeezing you tight.

“Oh Len, I’ve missed you too.” You pulled back from Leonard slightly, gazing into his eyes, seeing a small flicker of desire mixed with the love he held for you in them. Seeing the way your father would always look at your mother as they danced the night away in the living room. A small smile tugged on your lips as you pulled Leonard down for a slow kiss. 

_Come on get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard and drown me in love._

Leonard responded hungrily as he pressed his lips back onto yours, nipping your lip gently, making you gasp slightly. Leonard pulled back reluctantly after a few moments as he started moving the two of you in bigger circles, making you laugh as the breeze blew your hair around.

_If I could walk on water If I could tell you what's next, make you believe, make you forget._

You gave out a small yelp and a giggle as Leonard suddenly dipped you gracefully, almost to the floor before pulling you back up into his arms.

“I got you darlin, don’t worry.” Leonard spoke softly in your ear as you gave out a small puff of air to move your hair out of your face. 

“I know you do.” You replied as you nuzzled your head into Leonard’s chest as he slowed the two of you down once more. You snaked your hand into Leonard’s and threaded your fingers together. Leonard moved your hands and held them tightly to his chest before stopping completely.

_I feel the pull of your heart, I taste the sparks on your tongue I see angels and devils and God when you come on, hold on, hold on, hold on, yeah_

Leonard stepped back, gazing down at you, the flickering of the candles reflecting in his eyes. You took your free hand and brought it up to his cheek, running your thumb across his stubble slowly.

“I love you, Len.” You spoke softly, looking back into his eyes, offering a smile.

“I love you too, Y/N.” I hope tonight has been alright.” Leonard replied, rubbing his face against your hand softly.

“Are you kidding? After everything these past two weeks, this has been absolutely heaven.” You replied dreamily, taking in a big sigh.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Leonard spoke softly as he leaned down to give you a soft kiss.

“More than you know.” You breathed out as you met Leonard’s lips, using your free hand to press his lips to yours harder. You tugged gently on Leonard’s hair, earning a small growl from his lips as he moved the two of you back against the nearest wall with a small thud. 

Leonard’s hands moved from your shoulders, down your sides, and came to rest on your hips as he pushed himself more into you, his lips crashing back onto yours. You could feel Leonard’s need in his kiss and his quickly forming arousal against your leg as he reluctantly pulled his lips away from yours.

“Y/N… I don’t…” Leonard panted out as he searched your face. You could see the hesitation and restraint he was clinging to in his eyes.

“Len, stop worrying already.” You started out gently as you cupped his face in your hands, staring into his eyes. “It’s been weeks, we both need this. If you haven’t grumped or sassed me away by now, then you’re not going to. I’m not going anywhere Len.” That seemed to be all the reassurance that Leonard needed as his lips quickly found yours again.

You quickly started to undo Leonard’s shirt buttons as you ground your hips into his, making him shudder, and whine quietly. You smirked against his lips as you undid the last button and with Leonard’s help, tossed it to the floor.

Leonard quickly followed suit as he too pulled off your shirt and tossed it on top of his. Leonard caressed his fingertips softly down your sides on your now exposed skin, giving you goosebumps as his hands found their way down to your pants, popping the button open.

“Now what were you saying about legendary hands, darlin’?” Leonard whispered huskily in your ear, nipping your lobe softly, as his fingers played with the hem of your underwear.

“I uh… I forget?” You whimpered out quietly, tilting your chin up in order to give Leonard more access as he had moved his nips down your neck. 

“Then let's remind you.” Leonard replied lowly in your ear. You swallowed thickly as Leonard’s fingers dipped ever slower southward. You let out a small whine as Leonard brushed his fingertips along your outer folds, making you gasp. 

"Dammit, Leonard, stop teasing." You cried as you tried to grind your hips down onto Leonard's hand. Leonard smirked into your neck as his hand stilled, pressing your hips further into the wall, halting your movement. 

"Uh, uh darlin. Be good for me, and I'll take care of you, I promise." Leonard whispered in your ear, grinding himself against your leg slightly.

"Len, please..." You whined as you writhed underneath his hand. Leonard gave a tiny growl as he nipped the side of your neck, thoroughly enjoying the tiny whimpers you were making. 

"Is this what you want sweetheart?" Leonard whispered as he teased his fingertip back in your folds. 

"God, Len, yes!" You cried as you tried to grind your hips against his hand.

"Yes, what?" Leonard growled lowly in your ear, nipping your lobe as his hand stilled. 

"Yes Len, please!" You whined, digging your nails into Leonard's back, as you threw your head against the wall with a thunk. 

"That's my good girl." Leonard smirked as he crashed his lips onto yours, before slowly slipping his fingers inside you. You whimpered loudly as you felt his fingers slide deep inside. Leonard swallowed your whimpers as he kissed you deeply. 

Leonard moved his fingers quickly as his thumb circled your clit skillfully. You hadn’t realized how pent up you were until you started concentrating on his fingers moving inside you, brushing your g spot just right. Leonard nipped your shoulders and neck roughly, still keeping a steady pace with his fingers. You were already close as you continued to whimper, grinding against Leonard’s hand, nipping his shoulder roughly.

“Len, I’m…” You trailed off, closing your eyes tight, unable to finish your sentence as Leonard picked up the pace, nipping your chest roughly.

“Come for me Y/N.” Leonard ordered as he thrust his finger against your g-spot and clit simultaneously, throwing you over the edge. You threw your head back against the wall as you cried out Leonard’s name as stars exploded in your vision, nerve endings on fire. You gave a final shudder as Leonard removed his fingers slowly. You swallowed thickly as you felt yourself come down and rested yourself heavily against Leonard.

“I’ll never make fun of your legendary hands again.” You breathed out into Leonard’s chest. Leonard gave a small chuckle as he continued to nibble your neck softly. It was then that you felt Leonard grind against your thigh gently and realized how painfully hard he must be. You licked your lips in anticipation and looked up at Leonard.

“Well are you going to wait around all night, or are you going to take me to your bedroom?” You asked, nipping Leonard’s chest softly. Leonard gave a low growl as his hands quickly found your ass, squeezing tightly, and bringing your legs around his waist. You gave another tiny yelp as Leonard quickly moved the two of you to his bedroom.

Leonard laid you down on the bed gently as he stood back up and shuffled out of his pants quickly and tossed them aside. You watched as Leonard slowly took his boxers off, tossing them over with his pants. Leonard brought his hands back up and gripped himself firmly, giving himself a few rough pumps, moaning softly. You bit your lip in anticipation as you watched him hungrily.

“You like the show, sweetheart?” Leonard teased, as he slowed his hands down, rubbing up and down his length fully.

“I would be just as happy with a show if you’d prefer, or you can come down here with me.” You replied with a wink, patting the bed next to you.

“I think I prefer the latter.” Leonard replied with a groan as he hovered over you with a small smile. Leonard quickly undid your pants, helping him as you wriggled out of them. Leonard stood at the edge of the bed for a few moments, staring at you with a fire in his eyes.

“You okay?” You asked questioningly as you gave Leonard a look.

“Sorry sweetheart, it’s just…” Leonard trailed off as he slowly crawled up the bed in between your legs, kissing the inside of your thighs as he went, brushing his nose against your folds as he continued to kiss up your stomach and in between your chest and up your neck as he finally found your lips. “It’s just you’re so beautiful.” Leonard breathed out, gazing into your eyes. You gave a tiny snort as you pressed another kiss to his lips.

“I mean it Y/N, you’re absolutely stunning.” Leonard breathed out with the utmost sincerity. “Are you sure about this?” Leonard asked quietly as he pulled away slightly, cupping your cheek in his hand.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” You replied as you smashed your lips back onto his. You could feel the smile on Leonard’s lips as his hands moved and caressed all across your chest and your stomach and up and down your thighs. 

You could feel his cock kicking impatiently against your side as Leonard kissed you deeply. You moved your body slightly to the side and pressed yourself against Leonard, trapping his warm cock against your cool stomach, making you both shudder. You dragged your hips slowly up and down Leonard’s length, making his breath hitch and a loud groan escape his lips.

“Leonard, I need you.” You breathed in Leonard’s ear quietly, kissing down his neck slowly. Before Leonard could respond, you pushed Leonard down to the bed roughly, earning you a tiny gasp from Leonard as you straddled his hips. Leonard threw his head back against the bed as you ran his cock in between your folds.

“You’re going to kill me.” Leonard groaned out, swallowing thickly, his fingers gripping your thighs tightly. You gave a small chuckle as you raised up slightly and guided him in. You slowly let yourself sink down to the hilt.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” Leonard groaned out loudly, closing his eyes tight, as he gripped your thighs even tighter, trying to get ahold of himself. 

“Shit, Len.” You muttered at the same time, closing your eyes as you both took a minute to get used to the sensation. You could feel Leonard’s cock twitching inside you as you started to rock back and forth slowly, grinding yourself against Leonard’s pelvis. You both moaned as you arched your back as Leonard started to move his hips in sync with yours. 

Leonard’s hands moved from your thighs up to your breasts as he played with your nipples gently, making you gasp and bite your lip as you clenched tighter around his cock. Leonard moaned as he bucked his hips up into you roughly, before reaching for your hands and pulling you down to meet his lips.

Leonard nipped your lip roughly as he angled himself so he could thrust deeper. 

“Len!” You gasped as you let out tiny whimpers and moans as Leonard’s thrusts kept brushing over your g spot.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to make me come if you keep up those noises.” Leonard warned as he moved his mouth down to your breasts, nipping gently.

“Isn’t that the point?” You whined out as you angled your chest so Leonard could have better access. Leonard let out a few hungry whimpers of his own before throwing his head back, caressing your breasts with his fingers. 

“Then please tell me you’re close.” Leonard replied as he moved his hands once again to your thighs, his thrusts becoming erratic. You dropped your hand down to your clit and started rubbing quickly.

“I’m close.” You gasped as you arched your back once more, giving Leonard a full view. “Come for me Len, I want to feel you inside me.” You breathed out. Leonard groaned loudly as he felt you tightening around his cock. Leonard gave a few more thrusts before he let out a gasp.

“Shit, Y/N” Leonard cried out as he let himself go, still holding onto you tightly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. You could feel Leonard’s cock kicking wildly as he came, throwing yourself over the edge. 

“Fuck, Len.” You moaned as you clamped down on Leonard tightly as your own orgasm hit, vision going white as sparks shot through every nerve ending you had. Leonard gave a few final, lazy thrusts as he tried to milk your orgasms out completely.

As soon as you both came down, you crashed into Leonard’s chest. Leonard gave a quiet “oomph” and a small laugh as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Did I wear you out sweetheart?” Leonard continued to laugh as he moved your hair out of your face and kissed your forehead gently. 

You mumbled sleepily into his chest, bringing your hand up lazily to stroke his hair. Leonard gave a last small chuckle as he gently slipped himself out of you and rolled you over on the bed. Leonard got off the bed and padded into the bathroom and got you a warm towel.

Leonard brought the towel back and began cleaning you both up gently. He tossed the towel in the rest of your dirty clothes and wiggled himself down on the bed next to you. You rolled over and met him halfway as you laid your head on his shoulder, sighing and kissing his neck softly. Leonard gave you a warm smile as he peered down at you, peppering kissing on your forehead and cheek, making you giggle.

“There’s my girl. I love you, Y/N.” Leonard whispered softly, carding his hands through your hair, pulling you close with his other arm.

“I love you too, Len.” You yawned out as you nuzzled yourself further into Leonard’s neck, throwing your leg over his, getting yourself comfortable.

“I’m glad I finally came out and admitted it. Best decision I’ve made in a long while.” Leonard spoke into you hair, letting out a tiny yawn, shuffling himself to get comfortable.

“I’d have to agree Leonard, and as much as I’d like to lay here and whisper sweet nothings to each other, we’re both exhausted and need some sleep.” You yawned out, finally relaxing yourself against Leonard’s chest after finding a comfy spot.

“You’re right darlin’, as always. Get some sleep.” Leonard’s chest rumbled with quiet laughter as he kissed your forehead once more before snuggling in close and bringing the blanket and wrapping it lazily around you both. Leonard gave a quiet content sigh as he rested his head against yours, feeling your already even breath on his chest. Leonard smiled to himself, squeezing you softly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly himself.


End file.
